Sasodei Lost in Myself
by sasodeichinyash
Summary: Sasodei. But not too much love between them. Just Dei's loss of him. I wrote this like a year ago.So if it sucks, I'm sorry. Uhh... Also, this story is a mix of a buch of fictions I came up with, so if in the middle it starts going everywhere, that's why.
1. Prologue The Last Night

Prologue

The Last Night

It was a warm summer's evening and we were hanging out outside. I was sitting on the ground next to Sasori, snickering as Hidan's proposal to the Leader kept on getting shot down. The Leader had recently banned beer from our hideout because of a little "incident" that happened when we all got drunk. We weren't allowed to drink ever again. I didn't really mind, I'd rather chew on clay anyway. But Hidan was throwing a fit. He loved beer and he wanted it back.

"COME ON YOU F*CKING SON OF A B*THCH!" he yelled.

"Nope." The Leader casually said. He turned his back to Hidan and walked off. He sat down on the ground next to Konan. They had gotten married only a month ago.

"Hey, Hidan," I yelled, "Why are you complaining about not having beer when you drink blood more than anything anyway, un?!"

He just gave me a nasty look and sat down right were he stood, mumbling curses under his breath. I laughed and rested my head on Sasori's shoulder. His left wing twitched and he stifled a bit. I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. It was obvious that he wasn't in a playful mood at the moment, but not wanting to disappoint me, he started putting his cord into my pants.

"Sasori, Deidara, no sex on the front lawn!"

We jumped, and I looked up, the Leader was looking at me with a straight face. Like we haven't done it somewhere worse before! But if we couldn't have sex here, we could make out. So we did. I could hear Hidan's loud grown at the sight of it. He hated gooshy-gooshy love stuff. A

After that, we all watched the sun set and the stars come out. I noticed how fixed Kakuzu's eyes were on the stars. Who knew a money man could be so focused on something in nature?

We all went inside and went to our rooms. I crawled under the covers of my bed and looked over to Sasori. He looked concerned.

"Is something wrong, Danna, un?" I asked.

"…It's just…" he said slowly. "I have this weird feeling that something really bad is about to happen… really soon…"

"How soon?" I asked "How bad?"

"I don't know." He said. "I just don't know…"

I went to bed with a great uneasiness that night. When Sasori had feelings like this, they were usually right… How bad would it be? When would it happen? I fell asleep unaware of bad, and how soon it would be…


	2. Chapter 1 A Very Bad Day

Chapter 1

A Very Bad Day

I woke up the next morning to find that Sasori had already gotten up and gone out. I jumped out of bed, got dressed and put my robe on. I picked up my headband and put it on. I burst out of my room to find most of the others were already up too.

"What's going on, un?" I asked.

"We're short on supplies." Leader said.

"What he means," Kakuzu explained, "is that we're out of bread so we're going into town to pick some of it up along with milk and light bulbs and stuff."

"Oh." I got the point. The Leader always made the simplest of things sound so serious. So we went outside and started towards town. Our hideout was right along side a small forest. On the other side of the forest was a small town that we get supplies and stuff from.

We were walking through the woods when I heard something move in the bushes. "What was that, un?"

"Probably a squirrel." Hidan teased. He knew I was afraid of squirrels. I had had an incident with them when I was I little kid.

The bushes rustled again. We all stopped. What ever it was, it was too big to be a squirrel. We started walking again, and that's when it happened…

It jumped out and pinned the Leader to the ground. It was a demon, a tailed demon. The five tail demon. It knew. It knew it was on our hit list. So it had mad a plan. It tracked us down and waited until we were off guard, and then planed on killing us before we could kill it. But we weren't going to give up just like that. We fought back. At least, the others fought back… I just stood there. I just stood there and was useless. I couldn't fight free hand. All I could do was blow stuff up with clay, but I didn't have any clay with me. All I could do was watch as the more prepared members fought the demon for our lives.

The demon must have noticed that I was helpless, because it shot something at me. I of course was zoned out that I missed that, but I didn't miss Sasori dive out in front of me and take the hit. I was paralyzed with terror. The next thing I knew, we were retreating back to the hideout. I carried Sasori all the way back. I swear he seamed to get heavier in my arms.

When we got to the hideout, Konan and the Leader took Sasori into a special to see if they could help him, and Kakuzu laid Hidan on a couch (Hidan had been knocked out in the battle). I just stood there, shocked. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Kakuzu looking at me with a face that said "I understand. I'm worried too." I knew that Kakuzu and Sasori were really close. He was worried about Sasori too. We all were.

Finally, Leader came out of the room, but the look on his face didn't make any of us feel any better. He said "I have good news, bad news, worse news, and terrible news."

"What's the good news?" Tobi asked, trying to stay optimistic.

"Sasori will live." Leader said. We all gave a sigh of relief.

"What's the bad news, then?" Zetsu asked.

"He's been badly cursed." Leader said.

"That figures," mumbled Itachi.

"The worse news?" questioned Kisame.

"The curse… has turned him back into a human." Shock. Pure shock went through all of us. Human? NO! Sasori couldn't be human! No! None of us had ever known Sasori as a human! That's just not him! But it gets worse. Terrible news? Worse than Sasori becoming human? What could be worse?

"And the terrible news, un…?" I asked, not really wanting to know. The Leader stared at the ground. He knew we didn't want to know, and he knew why.

"He won't remember being a puppet. He won't remember any of it. Not leaving home, not Orochimaru, not us, nothing." I felt as if my heart had stopped. I also felt that all of the other's were having the same feeling.

"W-what do you mean he won't remember...?" Kisame asked.

"His memory will be gone. He won't remember any of us." Leader said.

"… That's what I thought…" Kisame muttered. I stood there, frozen unable to believe it. He-he wouldn't remember me? No. That can't be true. It couldn't be! I ran into the room, pushing the Leader out of the way on my way in. He must have known how distressed I was because he didn't say a word.

I ran up to Sasori and almost tripped over the bed he was lying on. I looked at him. He was still knocked out. I held his limp hand. It was soft and warm. Human. His ring had fallen off. I felt tears coming to my eyes. The others also gathered around the bed. They were silent. I guess they didn't know what to say.

We all stood there, around Sasori, whether it was for a few minutes or for a few hours I'd didn't know, but we were all silent until he woke up. When he did wake up, he almost jumped out of his skin. I guess waking up to find yourself in an "unfamiliar" room full of "strangers" would freak you out.

"Where am I!? Who are you!? What's going on!?" Sasori panicked. I felt as if my stomach had been tied into a tight knot.

"Danna…" I shyly said. He turned to me and stared.

"Who are you?" he asked. I felt as though a blade had stabbed my heart.

"I-it's me, Deidara, y-your Baka, your best friend, un…"

"… I don't know you," he replied. It hurt worse hearing it a second time. I didn't say another word. I couldn't.

"You know what," Sasori interjected, "I'm totally confused and I'm going home." He got out of the bed and headed to the door. I looked desperately to the Leader for help.

"Wait," he said. Sasori stopped and turned around to listen. "It worked."

"What worked?" Sasori asked, quite confused.

"Your jutsu," the Leader said. Of course! Sasori might not remember being a puppet, but he must remember preparing his jutsu to be come one! He has too!

Sasori stifled. He looked down at himself probably expecting to find himself a puppet. "How you know about that, I may never know, but one thing is for sure, it did not work and I'm going home to where people make sense!" And without another word, he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

We all stared at the door. What had just happened? Had Sasori, my best friend, my true love, my whole life, just leave us? Just like that? I felt as though I was about to pass out, but the Leader said to me "Come with me, I must talk to you alone." So I fallowed the Leader into his office. He closed the door, looked at me and said "Go with him."

"WHAT, UN!?"

"Go with him. Go with Sasori to where ever it is he will go." I stared at him.

"B-but why…? How?"

"He's lost twenty years of memory. The world has changed a lot. He will need someone to guide him. And if he doesn't want you to go with him, make him. You're a persistent man, I'm sure you could figure out a way."

"…L-leader I-"

"Just do this for me Deidara. Please."

"… Okay…" I felt as though I was going to be sick. I turned toward the door.

"Oh no, you can't go like that." I turned and looked at him. He opened an old wardrobe and pulled out a pare of scissors and, to my surprise, the very clothes I wore the day I joined the Akatsuki. What was he doing with them? I thought they'd been thrown away years ago. "Put these on. You'll be going to the outside world. You mustn't be recognized as an Akatsuki member."

Okay, I understood that, but what's up with the scissors…? I stared at them, and he got the point. "You've been seen in public, Deidara, the world my recognize you, you must change your appearance…" At first I didn't get it, but then the answer struck me like a atom bomb.

"THERE'S NO WAY ON EARTH YOUR CUTTING MY HAIR, UN!"

"Deidara, it's the only way you can go and help Sasori." Darn. He played the "Sasori card" on me.

"Fine, un." So, it happened, the leader cut my hair. He started with the ponytail; he cut it right off, then the rest of it. He cut almost all of it off, leaving only an inch or so. I bet I actually look like a boy now. Then I change clothes. Then the Leader took out some bandages.

"They're for your mouths." I gulped. I looked down at the mouths in my hands and sighed. He was right, they would be a dead give away. So I rapped them in the bandages, and I also rapped the one on my chest. It felt so weird. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself.

Then the Leader said to me "There's one thing I need you to do while you're gone."

"Yeah, un?"

"Research ways to bring his memory back. If you find a way, you can use it and the two of you can come back." He handed me Sasori's ring. I put it in my pocket.

"… Got it, un."

"Now, here comes the hard part…"

"Un?"

"Telling the others you're leaving."

"…Right un…" I wasn't looking forward to this. We walked into the room where the others were waiting. Needless to say, they were surprised by my new look. The Leader explained to them that I was leaving to go with Sasori and I started feeling guilty. I exchanged good-bye which every one, minus Hidan who was still knocked out. I opened the door to leave when a pare of arms rapped around me in a hug. I looked to so Tobi, in tears.

"You'll come back someday, right, Senpai?"

"Of course, un."

"Promise?"

"I promise, un." I hugged Tobi good-bye and left. I would miss him. I would miss all of them. I had to get Sasori's memory back as soon as possible.

I ran until I caught up to Sasori. "Hey, un!" He stopped and stared at me, probably trying to mach my old voice to my new face.

"You again? I told you, I'm going home."

"I know, un." He looked at me as though I was crazy and then started walking again. I walked behind him. He stopped.

"Are you following me?"

"Nope, un." He started walking again, so did I. He stopped.

"Stop following me!"

"I'm not following you, un."

"Then what are you doing?!"

"I'm coming with you, un." It felt so good saying that.

"What?!"

"Yep. You need me, un."

"No I don't!"

"Do you know where you are, un?"

"Uh… no…"

"Do you know where your home is from here, un?"

"… No, but what's your point?!"

"I do. And I don't think anyone else is going to come help you find your way there, un."

"… Fine, you can come; just don't bother me, okay?" YES! I WAS IN!

"Roger that Sasori!"

"How do you know my- never mind…?"

"Before I take you home, I've got to show you something in a nearby town. Is that okay, un?"

"Sure…"

So Sasori and I headed toward the village, the future, and a new life…


	3. Chapter 2 The Kind Girl

Chapter 2

The Kind Girl

To clear things up, the town we were headed to, was not the one on the other side of the forest, but a more distant one. It took us two days to get there. When we finally got there, I bought Sasori two things, a shirt, since he didn't have one because he couldn't wear one when he was a puppet, and a news paper.

"Read it, un," I said. "This is what we came here for, un." He read the first article and then looked at me.

"So?" he asked.

"Read the date, un,"

"August 7, 2008. Your point?" He stared at me. I smiled back. He blinked twice, then looked back at the date: August 7, 2008. I grinned an evil grin as I watched the pure confusion flood his face. He looked up me and asked "What does it mean "2008?""

"It's the year, un," I said casually. "You didn't know what the number after the day was, un? Didn't you ever go to school?" He glared at me.

"I now what it is," he said firmly. "I just don't under stand the year. It's not 2008! It's 1987!"

"No it's not, un. It's 2008. 1987 was twenty-one years ago, un. … It was also the year I was born."

I smiled. Oh, how I loved the look of his confused face. I could here him muttering under his breath: "This is not happening… This is not happening…" But it was happening. And he knew it. I interrupted his little argument with himself.

"It's been twenty-one years; the world's a lot different than you remember, un." He looked at me. "The home you knew no longer exists. You must understand, they think your dead, you can't go back now…" Technically, he could, but I wasn't going there. They've seen me there. If I were to be discovered there, I'd be killed in a heart beat. Sasori sadly looked down at the ground.

"Well then," he said, "We'll have to find a room mate to live with until we make enough money to buy our own homes." I stared at him. I wanted to slap him. Had he gone crazy? I wasn't getting a job and I wasn't buying I house! I couldn't! I didn't have any papers. I never got a full education and my birth and health papers had been destroyed by my village. "Come on," he said and started walking. I stared for a moment, and then finally ran to catch up with him. This could not possible end well.

To may surprise, we found someone in that very town who was looking for a room mate. What a weird coincidence. She was an older girl, probably just turned sixteen, living by herself. I knew this would be trouble. I hated girls. She told me that I could sleep in her guest room.

"Where's Sasori going to sleep then, un?" I asked.

"I'll figure something out," she said. Her name was Miugi. She looked nice, but looks can be misleading. She was hiding something. Not like it mattered much, I was hiding something too, something way bigger than she could be. I was an S-ranked criminal. I had killed people in high power and there was a bounty on my head. So, I knew she wouldn't guess it. Nobody would. It's completely crazy.

"So where are your parents, un?" I asked.

"They died a few years ago of cancer. But no biggie, they lived good lives." I hated it when people referred to other people as "living good lives." Why? I guess it's just because it reminds me how horrible my life's been. I'm going to hell, I just know it.

"So you inherited the house, but need a room mate to help pay some of the bills, un?"

"Yep," she replied cheerfully.

"Okay, un," I said. Then I realized that I needed to tell her something. "Miugi, un."

"Yes?" I looked out the doorway to make sure Sasori wasn't listening.

"There's something you need to know about Sasori, un…"

"Yeah?"

"He's lost some of his memory, just to let you know, just incase something ever happens, like he gets it back or something, I just wanted you to know, un." Miugi smiled.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I take it I shouldn't talk about it to him? I get it. Thanks. But there's something I don't get about you. Why are you "un"ing?" I wanted to blast her to bits so bad. I wanted to blast her damn head off and watch her blood fly all over the room. But I resisted. Besides, I didn't have any clay with me.

"It's a habit, un," was all I was able to get through my teeth. She smiled. I wanted to smack it right off her face.

"Breakfast is at 7:00," she said. Then she left the guest room and closed the door behind her. I was furious. I wanted to know where Sasori was going to sleep. Just because he didn't love me anymore doesn't mean that I don't still love him. I was extremely protective of him. But I was also tiered, so I lied down in the unfamiliar bed and drifted off to sleep…

I was woken up by an alarm that Miugi had so kindly set for me to go off at 6:30 in the morning. Now I really wanted to kill her. But at least she was lending her home to us. I got up and found that she had laid out new clothes for me. I guess she didn't like the ones I had on. So I changed and when into the living room to find she and Sasori were already up.

"So, Sasori, where'd you sleep last night, un?" I asked. He cringed and looked at glared at me.

"My name is Sasory," he snared.

"What, un?"

"It's Sasory." He looked over at Miugi who was staring at us. I got it. He my have lost his memory, but he had enough sense to thing that his name might be known, to change it a bit.

"Got it, un," I said. "I forgot sorry, un." He looked at me awkwardly. I repeated, "Where did you sleep last night, un?" He looked at Miugi. She nodded.

"The couch," he said. He was lying. I knew he was. But I decided to try and stay on his good side so I just pretended to believe him.

"Okay, un." He shook his head and picked up a news paper and stared reading it. It was the weirdest thing for me to see him reading the paper. "What are you doing, un?" I asked.

"Looking for a job," he replied. "You should look for one too." I felt as though I was going to vomit.

"But I never finished my education, un," was my excuse. Both Sasor_**y**_ and Miugi stared at me.

"How come?" Sasory asked. It was a good question. The truth was that my village was blown up and I ran away. But they wouldn't believe that.

"I dropped out, un," I lied. "I was failing and I had to drop out." They stared at me.

"So you're dumb?" Miugi asked. Now I really wanted to blow her up.

"Yeah, un," I lied through my teeth. I didn't like this one bit. They stared at me, then at each other with a concerned look.

"Well then," Miugi sighed, "I guess you can stay here and clean up around the house while we're at work. I hated the idea, but with no other choice, I gave in.

"Okay, un…" Miugi smiled, then picked up a news paper and started reading. "You looking for a job too, un?"

"Nope, I already have one; I'm just reading the news." As she read, I noticed a look of nasty joy come across her face. "Thank God," she shouted.

"What, un?" I asked, very confused.

"Say's here those damn bast*rds haven't been heard from in a while," she replied. Sasory and I stared at her. I was still confused.

"Who, un?" I asked, trying to understand what in God's name she was talking about.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, probably realizing she hadn't mentioned a name, "the Akatsuki." I felt my stomach flip.

"Un?"

"You know, the Akatsuki, a group of blood thirsty, good for nothing murderers. Haven't you heard of them?" I felt as though someone had tied my intestines into a tight not.

"Y-yeah, I've heard of them, un…"

"Bunch of dirty bast*rds, don't you think?" I swallowed hard, my head was pounding.

"Y-yep, they're a bunch of bast*rds, all right, un." She smiled and went back to reading. I felt as though I was going to be sick. Tonight, I was going to wash my mouth out with soap…


	4. Chapter 3 Gone

Chapter 3

Gone

I was woken up the next day by the alarm, and my mouth still tasted like soap. I got up, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. To my surprise, Miugi was already making breakfast, and Sasory was sitting at the table, drinking some green tea. I said good morning to the two of them and sat down next to Sasory. Miugi handed me a cup of tea. I started to drink it, but as soon as I did, I almost spit it back out.

"Wow, un! This tea's a little bitter isn't it, un?" To my surprise, Miugi smiled.

"It's my own recipe," she said happily. "No sugar at all."

"No sugar, un?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, sugar's bad for you, you know. So I never use it, and I never eat it. And neither will you, as long as you live in this house." She went back to making breakfast, and I was left stupefied. Yeah, sugar can be bad for you, but only if you have too much of it! You can still have a little! Plus, I have a high metabolism, I can eat all the sugar I want and never get fat! But my thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Miugi went over to it and answered it.

"Hello? … Who's this? …" I noticed the look of surprise come across her face, then she looked at me and said, "It's for you…" I was surprised too. Who would be calling me? Nobody knew I was here… I took the phone from her and answered it.

"Hello, un..."

"Hello, Deidara." It was the Leader.

"Un! What? Leader! How on earth did you get this number, un?"

"I have my ways… Listen, Deidara, I have to tell you something…" His grim sounding voice worried me.

"Yes, un…?"

"You know how when you left, Hidan was knocked out, right?"

"Yeah, I know, un."

"Well… when he woke up, the day after you left, we told him about what happened to you and Sasori, and he…"

"Yeah, un…?"

"… He went ballistic and ran away. I sent Kakuzu to go get him, but…"

"But, un…?

"Neither of them came back." I felt my stomach turn to stone.

"That bad, huh, un?"

"It gets worse," he said. "The next day, when we woke up, Itachi was missing. I sent Kisame out to find him but…"

"Let me guess, neither came back, un."

"Exactly." Now I was feeling horrible.

"So, is that all, un…?"

"So far, yeah, that's all…"

"So Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame are… gone, un…?"

"I'm afraid so. Listen, Deidara I got to go, I'll call you again when I get some news, okay?" I felt my heart sink.

"Yeah, okay… un…"

"Bye."

"Bye, un…" I hung up the phone and turned around to find Sasory and Miugi staring at me.

"Who was that?" Miugi asked.

"A friend of mine, un…" I replied.

"What'd he say?" she asked. I looked down at the floor sadly. "That bad, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, un… A few of my other friends have gone missing, un… And they might be dead, un…" Sasory and Miugi were now both looking at me kind of sadly.

"I'm sorry… Do you need to go back to help…?" Miugi asked, trying to be nice. I shook my head. I wasn't going back. I couldn't. I couldn't leave Sasory. I sat back down at the table next to Sasory.

The rest of the morning was silent until Miugi left to go to work, and Sasory left to go to a job interview. But even then, we only exchanged a few 'good bye's and some 'see you later's. And then I just really sat there, all by my self, in complete silence and loneliness, until them came home in the evening…


	5. Chapter 4 The Missions Homework

Chapter 4

The Mission's Homework

The next day wasn't so bad. Sasory had gotten the job. He was now a lawyer. For some reason, that just made me sick. He's a master puppeteer shinobi, not an attorney! But at least it paid, so we could afford to stay at Miugi's home.

So, in the morning, when Sasory and Miugi went to work, I when to the town's library and got my own library card. Why? Well, the Leader did tell me that I should research a way to get Sasori's memory back. So that's what I was going to do.

I got a ton of books out on jutsus and shinobi. The librarian told me that some of them would be useless, seeing how they where in ancient and dead languages and all. I told him I didn't care. Maybe I could figure out a way to translate them. I would do what ever it would take to get Sasori- Danna's memory back.

So when I got back to Miugi's house, I put the books on the desk in the guest room and I started reading. There was a ton of books and a ton of information, but for some reason, none of it seemed to be able to tell me what I was looking for. I knew this might just take a little longer than I had thought…


	6. Chapter 5 Reverse Order

Chapter 5

Reverse Order

It had been six months since Sasori had become the dull Sasory and we had moved into Miugi's. I was starting to get very irritated with the lack of results I was getting from my research. Plus, my metabolism had dangerously dropped because of the lack of sugar. I often suffered from great fatigue. Plus, to make things worse, I haven't been able to use my art at all. So, one minute I feel like I'm going to explode, then the next I feel totally exhausted. So naturally, I found it hard to do much of anything… even sleep.

One night, when I couldn't sleep, I had an idea. I would find out where Sasory was sleeping, and I already thought I knew. I got up and snuck into the living room. I was right about one thing, he wasn't on the couch. So the first room I looked in was the one I was almost certain he was in… I was right. There he was, in _her_ room, in _**her**_ bed, with _**HER.**_ He was sleeping with Miugi. I now wanted to kill more than ever. And this time, it was so hard too resist, that I had to force myself to close the door to stop myself from lunging at her. I collapsed to my knees and broke out into a silent sob. I had asked them many times before if something was going on between them. They had said no. They had lied to me. I was hurt. And losing Sasori- Danna to her hurt far more than anything I had ever felt. I struggled to get up, and then I dragged myself back to my room. I fell into my bed and cried my self to sleep…

After that, I fell into a depression. I hated my life. Only the hope of getting Sasori- Danna back kept me going.

Over a year had passed by now, and I hated living with Sasory and Miugi. I noticed who close they were getting. It scared me. So, almost all day, all I did was research a cure for Sasori. I would find one. I knew I would. I had to. But, unfortunately, this only went from bad, to worse, much, much worse…

It had almost been two year I'd been living like this, and the Leader had called several times. Nobody had come back, and now Tobi and Zetsu were gone too. Konan had also fallen into a comma. And then, when I was in the most upset mood I though I could possibly be, Sasory and Miugi told me something that got me even more upset…

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED, UN!!?" Miugi smiled.

"Yep," she said. I was totally mortified

"But you two are so young; you're only kids, un!" I protested. The two of them looked down in shame.

"Yeah, I know," Miugi sighed. "But we have too…"

"Why, un?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"I'm pregnant," Miugi said shamefully. My mouth dropped open. I felt my stomach do a triple back flip with a twist. This pushed me over the top.

"WHAAAAAAT!!!!???" I yelled furiously. I did everything in my power to keep myself from literally exploding, but I couldn't prevent myself from blowing up on them. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE PREGNAT, UN!? YOU'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN MARRIED YET, HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT!!!???" Miugi lowered her head in embarrassment. After all, you're not supposed to have sex until after the wedding. Not before. She'd done it in reverse.

"I know…" she muttered. "But that's why we're getting married… so that we'll be married when the baby gets here… but if it wasn't for that, we wouldn't even think of getting married…" I glared at her.

"Like I'm going to believe that, un," I snarled. I really didn't believe what she said one bit. And they knew I didn't believe it. And by the looks on their faces, they thought that I had the right to not believe them. They knew they had lied to me, and they knew that I knew that they had lied to me. They were ashamed.

"Deidara," Sasory pleated, "you don't understand-"

"I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY, UN!" I interrupted. "YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE OF UNTRUSTWORTHY LIERS, UN!!!"

"Deidara, listen," Miugi begged. I listened. "We know what you're thinking, and you were right… a few months ago… You see, after we did _it_, we started to lose interest in each other… We don't fully love each other; we're just doing this for the baby… Do you understand?" No. I didn't understand, but I said I did.

"Yeah… I understand, un…" Why did I care that they were liars anyway? I was lying to them too anyway. So, I went along with it. A few weeks later, Sasory and Miugi were married. It was a rather dull wedding. There was hardly anyone there, and there was no reception afterwards. However, I did manage to sneak away to the bathroom and break down into furious sobbing during the "I do's."

So that's when the whole experience reached its lowest point of me. For then next few months, I was tortured by having to watch Sasory fuss over Miugi as she got fatter and fatter...


	7. Chapter 6 Nobody But Danna

Chapter 6

Nobody but Danna

Just as I expected, the further into her pregnancy Miugi got, the closer Sasory and she got. They fell in love all over again. The happier the two of them got, the more miserable I become, and they noticed. So, when Miugi was at her eighth month, they finally asked me what was bothering me. Seeing how I couldn't tell them the truth, and that I'm horrible at making up lies at the spot, I told them the _partial _truth…

"What's bothering me, un? What's bothering me is you two."

"Us?" Sasory exclaimed. "How so?"

"You're just so happy together… You love each other, un…"

"What's so wrong with that?" Miugi asked. I was silent for a minute. It made sense to them and it gave me a little time to figure things out…

"There's nothing wrong with it, its just that I'm jealous, un…" They were now staring at me awkwardly so I continued. "You see, I was once in love… Her (I had struggled to say _her)_ name was Danna, un. I loved her, and she loved me, un. How we loved each other so, un…" Now they were staring with shock. They'd known me for almost three years now, and I'd never mentioned a word of this to them before.

"W-what happened to her…?" Miugi asked timidly.

"Well," I continued, "before we could get married… she died, un…" I heard Miugi gasp. The looks on the two of their faces showed that they seemed to be finally enlightened on the mystery that is myself, and they were discovering that it was a very sad mystery indeed.

"So, you lost your love? She d-died?" Miugi asked. I nodded.

"Well, can't you, you know, try to move on… You now, look for somebody else?" Sasory suggested.

"No, no, un," I replied. "No. Nobody but Danna, un. Nobody but Danna. I couldn't. I love Danna. I'll love nobody but Danna, un…" Neither Sasory nor Miugi argued with that. "I love only Danna, un…" I muttered to myself, then, I stated to cry. I sobbed about how much I missed Danna for the first time in front Sasory and Miugi, and it helped. Sasory put his hand on my shoulder and Miugi said soothing words to me to make me feel better.

"It's okay, Danna wouldn't want you to be unhappy now would she?" After that, they started treating me much better. They would start asking me about Danna and our love for each other. They also stopped smothering each other in front of me. From that point on, Sasory and Miugi started caring much more for my feelings…


	8. Chapter 7 The New Arrival

Chapter 7

The New Arrival

June 30, 2011, Sasory rushed Miugi to the hospital. I stayed at the house of course. I had no real place in their family to go their baby's birth. I sat on the couch, sobbing, and waiting, waiting for them to come back with their new arrival…

He was small, and he had bright blue eyes and a tuff of red hair on the top of his head. His name was Mergo. I hated Mergo. He had played a role in taking my Danna away from me, so I hated him. But there was a problem. Sasory and Miugi could only get three days off of work when he was born. So after three days, they went back to work, and I was left home to look after their son. Their baby. Their whole meaning. Their whole life. Their whole love…

I stood there, over the baby in its crib, holding a knife in my hand… I wanted to kill it. I wanted this whole drama to end. I could kill it and run away. I could run away and leave Sasory and Miugi to suffer. They could suffer as I have…

But as I stood over the infant, it started to cry. Now, the weird thing about me is that I can't stand to hear others cry… I just can't, it hurts my frail heart… I stated to shake and dropped the knife on the floor. I quickly picked the baby up and tried to clam him.

"No, no, don't cry, un! Don't cry, un!" To my surprise, the baby stopped crying. I gave a sigh of relief and sat down on the couch holding the baby. I looked at him, and I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time… Love. I loved Mergo. It wasn't his fault he was born. It wasn't his fault he had taken Danna from me…

"Oh, Mergo…" I said to the baby, "please, please forgive me, un…" He had fallen asleep… I think. So, for no reason at all, I told him a story. I told him a story about ten outcasts that met, came together, and became a family. I told him how one day they were separated and how some day, they would all be together again… I could almost swear I saw him smile… I think he liked it…

Miugi hired a contractor to build another room for Mergo to have. I called the Leader and told him about Mergo. Sasory and Miugi also asked me to be Mergo's Godfather. I accepted. But, I started feeling strange about having to watch their son, by my self, almost all day, almost every day of the week. But I didn't complain.


	9. Chapter 8 Frustration

Chapter 8

Frustration

Three years later, I looked down at the translation that I had deciphered from a book from the library. I held Mergo closer to me; he had fallen asleep on my lap while I had been translating the book. I started to cry. There it was, right in front of me, the way to get Danna's memory back… I had the jutsu, I had the ability, but I couldn't use it. Not now. It was too late. He was married, had a job, and had a son. If I were to give him his memory back, I could be taking him away from all of it. I couldn't take him away from Mergo. Mergo loved him. And I loved Mergo. I couldn't take his father from him. I was so frustrated. I had reached a dead end… I didn't know what to do… unless… That was it. That's what I'll do. I'll research a way to bring Danna back without taking Sasory away. I'd have to find a way to make them separate… But that would take a whole lot more research and a whole lot more time…


	10. Chapter 9 Two Stories of Mergo

Chapter 9

Two Stories of Mergo:

The Wrong Tooth

&

The Ghost at the Playground

These are two stories of Mergo. Mergo is a very kind, very curious, and very brave little kid. And as you might have guessed he is also a lot like Deidara, hot-head and short tempered. But Mergo is his own person, and he has his own stories. And like many people's stories his stories are meant to be told. His first story tells of how a certain characteristic of Mergo come to be, but his second story intertwines with another that has been waiting to be told for over a hundred years…

**The Wrong Tooth**: A year later, when Mergo was four years old, he got his firs loose tooth. But Mergo was impatient. So, he did just what you'd think he'd do. He tied a string to his tooth and tied the other end of the string to a door knob. He slammed the door as hard as he could, and his tooth came out. Mergo licked the space in his mouth where the tooth had been, but then realized something bad… The loose tooth was still there… He had tied the string to and pulled out the wrong tooth… Mergo was taken to the hospital, and while he was there, his loose tooth fell out. A tooth quickly took its place within just a few months, but he was missing a tooth where the wrong one had been yanked out for over five years…

**The Ghost at the Playground**: This is an important story. It is probably the most important thing that ever happened in Mergo's life. It set up much of his near and far futures. It was something He would never forget…

Now, one day when Mergo was four years old, his mother sent him out to go make some friends. Now Miugi, not really knowing how to be a good parent, didn't go and watch him. She just told him two be back home by six and then she went back into her house. Mergo, not knowing much fear, started walking down a dark alley. The alley had a fence running down it. Mergo picked up a stick and continued to walk down the alley, hitting the boards of the fence with the stick as he went. Suddenly, the stick hit a board in the fence, and the board moved. Mergo stopped. He stared at the slightly moved board. Then, he grabbed it and moved it completely to the side. He looked into the newly made hole in the fence, and then, got on his hands and knees and crawled through it to the other side. To Mergo's surprise, on the other side, there was a playground, a very old playground. The play ground had been abandoned back in the 1800's. Then, Mergo heard a voice.

"HEY!" Mergo looked up. There, standing in front of him, was a boy, a young boy, no older than seven. But there was some things wrong with him… First off, he was glowing, just a little glow, but a glow all the same was coming from the boy's body. Second, the boy was partially transparent. You could see the objects on the other side of him through his body. Finally, he was very pale; his cloths were torn and covered in blood. The boy was a ghost. He had died and had been trapped tin that playground since the late 1800's.

But now, Mergo did not know this. All he knew was that there was some freaky, blood covered kid standing over him. Mergo screamed and quickly went back through the hole to the other side of the fence, but as he did this, he heard the ghost shout:

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T GO! Please…"

After waiting on the other side of the fence for a few seconds, Mergo looked back into the hole and saw the ghost kid standing there, crying. Mergo crawled back through the hole, back to the playground. Mergo asked the ghost:

"What's wrong?" The ghost sniffed and answered:

"P-please don't be afraid of me… I won't hurt you… please don't run…"

"I won't," answered Mergo. "I'm Mergo. Who are you?" The ghost stifled.

"I _was_ Mezu. I live on the streets with my big brother until one day I died of a heart attack… Now I'm a ghost doomed to be trapped in this cursed playground forever…" Mergo stared and replied:

"I'm just Mergo. Wanna play?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna play? My Mommy told me to go and make friends and play with them, wanna play?" The ghost stared at Mergo, slightly confused.

"But I'm a ghost."

"So?"

"Why would you want to play with a ghost? Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No, not really. You don't look like you're going to hurt me. You're not going to hurt me, right?" Mezu looked down at the ground, sadly.

"I can't…" He then walked over to Mergo and stuck his hand straight through him. "I can't even touch you… I can't touch anything…"

"Why not?" Mergo asked.

"Because I'm dead." Mezu answered. Mergo pondered this for a moment and asked:

"What if you were alive?"

"Then I could hurt you," the ghost answered, "but I wouldn't. I wouldn't hurt anybody… "

"Would you like to be alive again?" Mergo asked.

"More than anything," Mezu replied.

"Then it's settled!"

"What's settled?"

"I'm going to find a way to make you alive again!"

"WHA-!? WHY!?"

"Cause friend's help each other, right?"

"F-friends…? You think of me as a friend…?"

"What would I think of you as?" The ghost was silent, silent and happy. He smiled at Mergo.

"Thanks," he said.

And from that day on, Mergo and Mezu were best friends. Mergo came back to the playground everyday to spend time with his friend. It was hard to think of things to do together seeing how Mezu couldn't touch anything, but they got by. Mergo tried everything he could to find a cure for his friend, and soon, his searching led him right to his own home. Deidara. Deidara was looking for ways to bring back the dead, so Mergo just joined him for the ride…

A few years passed, and Mergo grew, but Mezu didn't. Soon, their ages evened out. Mergo continued to look for a way to bring Mezu back from the dead, and Mezu told Mergo his story. It was a sad one. But it is not meant to be told just yet. You'll have to wait until we are further on in this story to hear his story, and you will hear it, from someone you all know, but don't expect…


	11. Chapter 10 Failure and Family

Chapter 10

Failure and Family

Now, Sasory and Miugi loved Mergo to pieces, as did I, but they really had no idea how to be good parents. First off, they were never there for him when he needed them. They never told him stories, or fairytales, or myths. They didn't even tell him about Santa or the Easter Bunny or the Loc Ness Monster. They also never let him watch non-educational television. No Saturday morning cartoons for Mergo. They'd never let him try candy, they fuss about his heath to the max, they don't let him really participate in holidays and they never really give too much of a care when he was nightmares. If you ask me, they're real failures at being parents.

But I have also been failing my job. I haven't even gotten close to finding something to bring Danna back. Mergo also has been failing. Because of his parents, he's failing at living as a kid. His childhood is a failure.

We all know failure, and luckily, we all learn from it. Because of our coexisting failures, we've all came closer together. Miugi and Sasory are seeing each other more as husband and wife, Mergo's been seeing them more as his parents, and they've been seeing me, more like their brother. They've been letting me into the family more and more. We're a happy family of failures.


	12. Chapter 11 Unclehood

Chapter 11

Unclehood

Now, even with Sasory and Miugi doing full time at their jobs, we were still in debt. So, we had to limit the things we spent money one. One of the things that were cut, to my horror, was Mergo's education. Sasory and Miugi couldn't afford to send Mergo to school, so the left him home, with me, leaving me to teach him. I had to be Mergo's own personal tutor. My pay? I could stay in their house. Not exactly fair, but hay, I wasn't going to complain. I liked Mergo. I loved Mergo. And it was obvious that he loved me too. Maybe it was because I'd tell him stories that his parents refused to tell him. Maybe it was because, when his parents weren't home, I'd take him out to a restaurant and let him try the desserts. Maybe it was because I comforted him when he had bad nightmares. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because I was always there for him, when ever he needed me. I'm not fully sure. But it didn't take very long for Mergo to start calling me Uncle. Soon, that's all he'd call me. Uncle. I liked it. It made me feel good. It made me feel wanted. Sasori- Danna was gone, and he might never be back, but now I have I reason to keep on living. I'm an uncle now. I knew Mergo needed me. Why? Because his parents sucked at being parents, that's why. So, Mergo got really close to me, and through him, Sasory and Miugi finally accepted me as a full member of their family. And for the first time, in a long time, I was happy, really, really, happy…


	13. Ch12 A Walk in the Park & a Cry for Help

Chapter 12

A Walk in the Park and a Cry for Help

What are the odds that exactly ten years from the day Sasori lost his memory and became Sasory, was the day that thing where destined to start to turn back around? I don't know, but that's what happened. On the tenth anniversary of Sasori's memory loss, Sasory, Miugi, Mergo and I went on a camping trip. Once a year since the year Mergo's been born, Sasory and Miugi have been taking him on a family vacation for a week. This was the first year they let me come with them. I was pretty sure it was because Mergo had begged them to let me go. But still, I got to go with them on their camping trip. We were camping in a wood quite away from our home.

We were on a hike, just walking through the wood's checking out the beauty of nature, you know, Mergo was being a kid, running far ahead of us, then running back to us, then running ahead of us and waiting until we caught up to him, that kind of thing, when suddenly, I heard something… It was whispering. Someone was whispering, and it wasn't Sasory, Miugi or Mergo. I listened. It wasn't a voice I recognized. I tried to make out the words, and I'm glade I did, because this is what I heard:

"One the count of three, you kill the one on the right, I'll kill the one on the left, then we'll take the lady and the kid." I felt my heart skip a beat. An ambush, I thought. Then, I prepared myself. I stopped.

"What's wrong Deidara?" Sasory asked. I ignored him and listened.

"One… Two… Three!" And with that, I got in the way of Sasory as a large thug jumped out of the bushes with a sword, lunging at him. I grabbed the sword with my hand. It cut deep into my hand, but I didn't care. I looked up at the attacker with rage. I didn't know him; I'd feel no guilt in killing him. Suddenly another man came at me with a sword from the side. I grabbed that one too. By this point, Miugi was screaming, and both Sasory and Mergo were paralyzed with fear. Now, by this point, I think that the only part of a shinobi that was left in Sasory was the fact that he knew that he one was. Now, he was completely useless.

Now, the two men were trying to pull their swords back. I let go, but just as I did, for the first time in ten years, I started building up my chakra. It felt so good to be using it again. I gathered it up in my right hand, but I had no clay with me. So, I didn't use any of my bombs, no, instead I used the only close ranged jutsu in my arsenal. I quickly turned my chakra into a long blade at the end of my hand, as long as a sword, and then, I spun it. I spun my chakra around my chakra blade, it was a lot like a chainsaw, which is why, I called it my Chainsaw Jutsu. The only difference was that instead of making a loud roaring sound, it make and extremely high pitched whistling sound.

And so, without a word, I dodged the men's next attacks, and then passed one of their guards and cut his head clear off. I felt myself swell up with pride, but I had for one second too long, forgotten about the other man who was now behind me… I heard a scream. It was Miugi. At first, I felt nothing, but then, I felt as though my chest had been struck by lightning. I stood there and looked down. The sword was sticking out of my chest. I smiled. He missed. I quickly turned around and cut him in half with my chainsaw. The two men laid dead. I pulled the sword out of my chest. To my luck, he had stuck his sword in me right were my chest mouth was. The only thing part of he that he had actually cut through was the back of the mouth's throat, my back, and the mouth's lips. He had missed all important organs. What were the odds? I didn't know. But that's what happened.

Of course, Sasory, Miugi, and Mergo, who had finally started moving again, didn't know that. The fact that the sword had gone through the mouth's throat, meant that blood was seeping down it, into my stomach, up my throat, and out my mouth. So naturally, it looked to them like I was dying, and so, they panicked.

"OH MY GOD! DEIDARA!" Miugi screamed.

"I'm fine, un," I insisted, but it didn't look that way to them as I coughed up another mouthful of blood.

So, our camping trip was cut short, as they insisted that they get me to a hospital as quickly as they could. But to there surprise, I was almost completely healed by the time we got to town, so they didn't make me go to the hospital, but they did make me rest. I didn't mind.

So I lay on the couch as with Mergo sitting next to me as Sasory and Miugi talked about what had happened in another room. I listened in, just because.

"Miugi, do you know what Deidara did?" Sasory asked.

"I think so…" she said.

"He saved us. Those men were planning on killing us and then taking Mergo and you"

"I know that, but how? That blow should have killed him."

"I'm not sure, maybe it was just luck. Maybe he was meant to live." There was a long silence. Then Sasory and Miugi came into the room to see how I was doing.

"Do either of you know who those people who attacked us were, un?" I asked.

"Don't you read the news?" Miugi asked.

"Nope, un," I said. Miugi rolled her eyes.

"They were part of the Nepoli Gang," She said.

"The what, un?"

"The Nepoli Gang, they're the next worse group of people since the Akatsuki." I felt my stomach churn. Here we go again, Miugi often ranted about how much she hated the Akatsuki and about how nasty it was. It always left me with lower self esteem, and a heavy heart.

"Oh, the Akatsuki… You know what," she started. I prepared myself, but instead, I was filled with surprise when she continued… "You know what, I wish they'd come back." I mouth dropped open.

"WHAT, UN!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, what!?" asked Sasory, who was also confused. He knew how much Miugi hated the Akatsuki.

"I know, I know," Miugi said, "But it's true. I wish they'd come back. I wish they'd come back and get rid of this Nepoli Gang. You know, the Akatsuki were the classic, take over the world type. Never hurt any innocent civilians, only people in power. You've got to respect that and the classic villain take over the world thing, got to respect that. Now the Nepoli Gang, nothing to respect about them, going around, kidnapping, raping and killing woman and children, that's just plain sick and wrong. Just sick and wrong. I wish the Akatsuki would come back and teach them a lesson. Oh, how I wish…" She fell silent.

I felt my heart swell up with joy. She thought we were respectable. She respected the whole take over the world thing. It made me feel so happy. If only she knew how much her statement meant to me. And if only she knew, that I could help make her wish come true…

A few days later, when I was able to get back on my feet again and Sasory and Miugi were at work, I took Mergo out for a little "walk."

"Uncle, where are we going?" We were just outside the town now.

"You'll see Mergo, you'll see, un," I assured him. Soon, when we were far enough away, I looked around until I found a mud puddle. Then I kneeled down on the ground and stuck my hands into the mud. I dug down until I reached the muddy clay underneath. I grabbed some of it and squeezed it in my hands. It felt so good. Then, I moved aside the bandages on my hands and put the clay into the mouths on them. I chewed. The clay tasted so good. I applied my chakra to it and then spit it out. I formed the clay into a bird, and then released it. Mergo stared in awe as the clay bird flew up, and up, and up. Finally, when it was far, far above us, I put my hands together in a hand sigh. "KATSU!" And with that, it blew up, but not like a bomb, like a firework. No, like a signal, a distress signal, which was exactly what it was. It was a distress signal for the members of the Akatsuki. It was a cry for help. By this point in time, all the Akatsuki members where gone, even the Leader, he had vanished a few years ago, I had even gone back to the hideout just to check. So now, I was crying for help. The signal would be seen for miles. If I was lucky maybe some of the members were still alive, and maybe they'd come to the rescue. But even if nobody came, the signal would still be a warning to the world, and the Nepoli Gang, that there was still an Akatsuki member out there, and maybe they'd be so scared, that they'd back off.

So, I picked up Mergo, who was watching the explosion with awe, and ran back to the house as fast as I could, not wanting to be caught. When we got back to the house I told Mergo to never tell anyone that I did this. He promised that he wouldn't, and so, I relaxed, and hoped that one of the others was still out there, and would answer the signal…


	14. Chapter 13 An Old Friend

Chapter 13

An Old Friend

That evening, when Miugi and Sasory got home, Miugi was totally frazzled. She didn't know whether or not to be terrified or overjoyed. The gang she had hated for so long, but suddenly wished would come back had suddenly revealed them selves as still being out there. So, that night, we decided to just relax and hang out. So that's what we did. We just sat around and talked. I talked Danna, Miugi talked about her recluse brothers, Sasory talked about his promotion, and Mergo talked about how awesome he thought I was when I defeated the members of the Nepoli Gang. So we just spent the night, talking just like must families do… I think…

The next day, while Sasory and Miugi were at work, and I was teaching Mergo, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the door. That was odd. Nobody ever came at this hour. I answered the door and looked up. There, looking down at me was Kakuzu.

I felt my heart do a leap of joy. But before I could say a word, Kakuzu's arms were already rapped around me in a tight hug.

"Deidara! Look at you! You've gotten so big!" I looked up at him. It was true, I had grown a little, but he had grown quite a bit. He had to be almost eight feet tall! "So," he asked, "are you going to invite me in?"

"Y-yeah, of course, un… C-come in, u-un." I was still in shock. Kakuzu had to duck his head to get through the doorway. When he was inside, he looked around.

"Nice place," he said. Then he noticed Mergo, who was staring up at him shocked by his great height. "Hello there," Kakuzu said to Mergo.

"You're so big…" Mergo said. Kakuzu smiled. His smile was stitched up and awkward looking, but it was still kind. Mergo smiled back up to him. His tooth was still missing. "Uncle?" Mergo asked, turning to me. "Who is this man?"

"He's…" I started "an old friend of mine, un…" I turned to Kakuzu, "a very _old_ friend, un." I laughed. Kakuzu snorted. He didn't much appreciate being called old, even if he was 137 years old. Then, I hugged him. God I'd missed him. I'd missed all of them, but he's the one who came to me…

That evening, when Sasory and Miugi got home I introduced them to Kakuzu. They to were shocked by his great height. But they were happy to know that one of my old friends was still alive. They seemed to like him, but I noticed that Miugi was acting weird around him. I wonder if she knew…


	15. Chapter 14 Brothers

Chapter 14

Brothers

Sometimes, people's pasts many surprise you. Many years ago, back when the Akatsuki was still together, we all told each other about our childhoods, all of as, except Kakuzu. We used to think that it was because he couldn't remember it, but I learned that that was untrue. He could remember his childhood perfectly, and it hunted him, more than we knew… more then he knew…

Kakuzu had been staying with us for a few days, when he finally told me. And it was Mergo who had started the conversation. It started when he come back in from playing with his ghost friend, whom by the way, I wasn't supposed to know that he was a ghost, but I had figured it out all the same. But when Mergo came inside, he walked up to Kakuzu and asked an extremely random question.

"Do you know how do bring back the dead?"

"Uhh… No," Kakuzu replied, startled by Mergo's question. "Why do you ask?" Mergo shrugged. Now, just to let you know, Mergo has a bit of problem, he tends to just spit out the truth sometimes if he's not told to keep it secret.

"Uncle and I are just looking for a way to bring back the dead. You know, so we can bring back Danna and Mezu. That's all." Kakuzu's dark eyes widened.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"That's all," Mergo said, a little confused.

"No, no, before that."

"So we can bring back Danna and Mezu?" There was a long silence.

"Kakuzu, are you all right, un?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Did you say K-Kakuzu?" Mergo asked. I looked at Mergo.

"Yeah, yeah I did, un… Why?" Another silence.

"It's just," Mergo said. He looked back to Kakuzu. "It's just that Mezu said that… Do you know Mezu?" Mergo asked Kakuzu.

"How do you?" Kakuzu asked. "He's dead." Mergo was silent, so I answered for him.

"He's a ghost, un," I said. Everyone quickly turned to me.

"Uncle, how do know?" Mergo asked. I could see he was concerned.

"You're not very good at hiding things I'm afraid, Mergo, un. The parapsychology books, the studying with me about bringing the dead, always mentioning him but never letting us see him, I figured it out a few years ago, un." Mergo looked down at the floor in shame.

"Mergo," Miugi said in shock, "how could you not tell us this?"

"I-I'm sorry Mommy," he replied, "Mezu told me to never tell anyone…" Then Mergo looked up at Kakuzu once again and asked him, "Are you Mezu's brother Kakuzu?" I looked at Kakuzu with shock.

"I am," he said.

"Kakuzu," I said, "what's all this about, un?" He turned to me.

"I guess it's time I finally tell you, huh?" he said. "It's time I tell you my full story, huh?" I stared at him and nodded. So he told us his story.

"It all started, when I was seven years old, like I had told Deidara before, my parents died in a fire that I survived, but I wasn't the only one who survived. My little brother, Mezu, also survived the fire. We lived together on the streets for a few years but soon, all too soon, Mezu's condition soon caught up to him and he died, of a heart attack when he was seven. I was ten. After that, I left and I studied the heart so that I'd never lose anyone like that again…"

"And while doing so, you found a way to make yourself immortal, am I right, un?" I asked. He nodded.

"You really are his brother," Mergo said. "W-would you like to go see him!?" Mergo asked excitedly. Kakuzu smiled.

"More than anything."

And so, Kakuzu and Mezu finally found each other after over a hundred years. However, Mezu was still just a ghost, so they weren't totally together just yet…


	16. Chapter 15 The Beast's Curse

Chapter 15

The Beast's Curse

The next day, I finally realized something. And so, I asked Kakuzu something I should have asked him as soon as he came knocking on the door.

"Kakuzu, where's Hidan, un?" Kakuzu looked at me with a very disturbed look.

"You don't even want to know what's happened to him…" he said.

"Yes I do, un," I insisted.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I DO, UN!"

"Fine, I'll tell you, just chill it hot head."

"Hey, un!"

"Listen, you should forget about Hidan"

"Why, un? He's our friend, un."

"Not any more, the darkness has taken him…"

"What do you mean, un? Hidan's always been on the dark side, un."

"That's not what I mean… He's not even Hidan anymore… he's not even human anymore…"

"If he's not human, what is he, un?"

"I'm not fully sure, but I think he's become a demon." I felt my heart skip a beat.

"A-a demon, un? But how, un?"

"Jashin. Jashin did it to him."

"Jashin, un? But I thought Jashin wasn't real, un."

"Oh he's real. But he's not God. He's monster, and he's destroyed Hidan." I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Oh, un… So Hidan's dead? But he's immortal; he's not supposed to die…"

"He didn't but he did. His body is still alive, and that's the part of him that's immortal. His soul wasn't immortal, and it's the part that's dead." I felt my heart sink. Out of all the members I had though that Hidan would be still alive… I was wrong…

"Well," I said, "You were right, I didn't want to know, un." I sat down and was slightly depressed for the rest of the day. But I did notice that Kakuzu seemed to be on high alert for some reason. The next day, I found out why…

We were all eating breakfast, when suddenly we heard the sound of breaking glass. I looked up and saw the most horrible sight. It was, indeed, a monster. It lunged, to my horror, at Mergo. I jumped in the way and blocked it. The beast's sharp fangs dug into my arm. It felt as though magma hot blades were going through my arm. I screamed. I couldn't help it. It was agony, pure agony. I could hear Miugi screaming, through my pain. The next thing I new, the monster was pinned to the floor by Kakuzu's unattached arm. And then, I passed out…

When I came to, I had to look at my arm to make sure it wasn't on fire. It wasn't, but it wasn't right. It was turning black around the wound, and it was burning like hell. I looked and saw that Sasory, Miugi, Mergo, and Kakuzu were standing around me. They all looked worried. This didn't make me feel any better.

"W-what's wrong with me, un?" I struggled to say that much. There was a silence, and then Kakuzu answered me.

"You've been cursed. You've been cursed by hate."

"G-great, that's just great, un…" I said. "So, how does it work, exactly, un?"

"Well," he said, "it uses hate. It turns all the hate you've ever felt, all the hate anyone's ever hated you, and it turns it into physical pain…"

"Greaaaaat, un…" I've hated so much and been hated so much, that I could tell, that this was going to hurt.

"In fact, "Kakuzu continued, "it might even kill you."

"Well," I said sarcastically, "this is defiantly a great day, un." I looked over and saw the demon, tied up, in a corner. He seemed to be in pain too.

And so, I passed out again of pain, not knowing if I was going to wake up again…


	17. Chapter16 Saving the Living and the Dead

Chapter 16

Saving the Living and the Dead

I did wake up, and when I woke up, I felt as though my entire left side was on fire. I struggled to look around, and I saw that the others were still around me. They were asleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it three in the morning. I tried to fall back asleep, but I was in to much pain. So, I just laid there, in pain until morning when the others finally woke up…

Do you remember what I said about how I had this feeling that Miugi was hiding something too? Well, I was right, and that was the day I finally found out what it was…

Mergo was holding my hand, a lot like a little kid watching his mother die in front of him, except I'm his Uncle. I felt a wave of pain and squeezed his had to release some of the pain. I knew I must have hurt him, knowing how hard I squeezed and how delicate his hand was, but he didn't say a thing. I guess his worry for me was more painful than my tight squeeze.

Then, I noticed Miugi staring into space, looking like she was really pondering something, something that really bothered her.

"Mergo," she finally said, "would come with me into the other room for a minute? I've got to tell you something…"

"Okay, Mommy…" Mergo let go of my hand and fallowed his mother into his bedroom. I tried to listen and hear what she was telling him, but I was in too much pain to concentrate enough to really listen. So I decided to just wait until they came out together and told me if they chose.

It felt like an eternity of torture before they finally came out, but when they did come out, Mergo came running up to me with a great big grin on his face. I looked at him.

"What's up, un?" I asked.

"Guess what I can do, Uncle, guess!"

"Hmm… I don't know, un. The splits, un?"

"No! Guess again!"

"I don't know, un. Just tell me, Mergo, un," I begged. I didn't feel well enough to play his guessing games. He leaned in close to me.

"I can bring back the dead…" he whispered in my ear, "I'm a Salino…"

Now, in my many years of searching for a cure for Sasori- Danna, Salino was a name that I fell across often. The Salino clan was said to be an extinct clan that could bring back the dead without sacrificing anything if they were under the age of eighteen. But, like I said, they were thought to be extinct. Guess not. So that was Miugi's secret… She was a Salino; she just couldn't bring people back anymore because she was over eighteen. But Mergo wasn't… He could…

"You don't have to worry Uncle," he said, "if you die, I can bring you back…" I smiled at him.

"I don't plan on dying, Mergo, un," I told him. I sat up. "Kakuzu," I said, getting his attention, "if we could turn Hidan back into his old self, would the curse go away, un?" He thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"Good, un," I said. "So, he's been led to darkness by hate, right, un?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied.

"Then love should bring him back to the light, right, un?"

"Yeah, but Hidan would have to be the one who feels the love."

"Yeah, so, un?"

"Hidan doesn't love anybody. And he's not going to fall in love with anyone anytime soon, especially in this condition." I looked over at the demon-monster tied up in the corner.

"… Good point, un," I said. Then I thought of something. "But… does the love have to be for a _person_, un?" Kakuzu stared at me.

"I-I don't believe so…"

"Then I know what to do, un," I said proudly. "Go buy some beer, would you, un?" He blinked.

"Y-ya-YA! Of course! OF COURSE!" he said. He understood my plan. He was out the door quicker than my eyes could fallow. After he was gone, I noticed Sasory and Miugi staring at me with their jaws dropped. Remember how much of a heath freak Miugi was.

"DEIDARA!" she exclaimed. "You drink!?" I smiled.

"Nope! But Hidan does, un. And he LOVES it!" Silence.

"Oh-okay…" she finally said.

When Kakuzu came back, I took a bottle of beer, opened it, and stuck it in the demon's mouth. At first, he did nothing, but after a few moments, he started… have you ever seen a cat with a catnip pad? No? Well, he liked it. He started rolling around, making weird noises with joy. The bottle was soon empty, so he spit it out, so, we gave him another, and another, and another. Soon, we run out of beer, and the demon fell asleep. I didn't envy the hangover he'd have when he'd wake up…

After a few hours, I noticed that my curse wasn't hurting as much. I looked over at the demon. It was still a monster, but it was actually starting to resemble a human again. Kakuzu had gone out to buy more beer for when he woke up again. When he did, we gave him more beer, and he reacted happily the same way.

After the second time, to all of our joy, he was staring to look more human than anything. He was even recognizable to Kakuzu and I. But Kakuzu did tell me:

"I don't think he remembers being human just yet, if he did, he'd either be completely depressed, which he's not, or throwing a fit, which he's not."

"True, un." I knew this was probably a good thing, knowing Hidan…

My curse was almost not hurting at all now. I thought of something. "Mergo," I said.

"Yeah?"

"You know, now you can bring that friend of yours back, un," I told him. He grinned.

"Yep! And I can bring back Danna, too!" I felt my stomach twitch.

"Uh-huh…" I said, half-heartedly. Neither Sasory, nor Miugi, nor Mergo knew yet that Sasory was Danna, and I really didn't feel like telling them. It would be the hardest thing I'd ever done.

I noticed that Mergo was staring at me. He was confused by my impassive response. "Just go help your little ghost friend for now, okay, un?"

"Okaaaay…" he said. Then he skipped out the door. I stared. It is so totally wrong for a boy to skip. Maybe Mergo was a little gay… Can gayness be inherited? If so, he might of gotten it from the Sasori side of Sasory.

"Hey Kakuzu, un," I asked, "how's it going?"

"See for yourself," he said. I looked over and saw that Hidan was completely human now, he was just in his ritual stat now, and sleeping. He was sleeping. And drooling.

"I'll never understand him, un," I said.

After a while, I started to wonder what was taking Mergo so long, but although my curse wasn't causing me massive pain any more, it still was bothering me, so I just laid back, closed my eyes, and drifted off…

When I woke up, everyone was standing around me again, including Mergo and this pale blonde haired kid whom I realized must have been Mezu. Suddenly, Miugi slapped me.

"What was that for, un!?" I asked, rather confused.

She pointed. There, standing, wings spread, arms crossed, was Sasori- Danna. Great, Mergo brought him back before I could explain it to anybody. Now, I was in trouble.


	18. Chapter 17 Families Reunited

Chapter 17

Families Reunited

I stared at Sasori, then turned to Sasory, then back to Sasori again. At least they were both still there instead of one or the other.

"Listen," I said, "I can explain, and I was going to before Mergo did anything thing but he give me a chance, un." I glared at him. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs in shame.

"Sorry…" he said.

"Well, we're listening now," Miugi growled, "so get explaining." So, I did. Now, I'm not going to tell you what I told them, you've already read the whole story. So, I just told them the truth, the whole story.

By this point, Sasory finally admitted that he believed that he had lost some of his memory, and Miugi stared at me. Yes, I told her. She knew now that I was an Akatsuki member and that I was the one who set of the signal.

"I-it was you…?" she asked.

"Yes, un," I said, getting ready for the yelling.

"So, y-you're the one who… you answered my wish...?"

"Ye- Huh?"

"You answered my wish, you called the Akatsuki back to beat the Nepoli Gang?"

"Yes- Yes I did, un!" She hugged me. Wow. That was easy. She didn't even hit me again. Did I feel anything? Na. I'm gay, I don't like girls. Besides, I looked at Danna. He was staring at me. He was. He lived. I felt as though I was going to explode from joy! So what did I do?

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome, un," I told Miugi pushing her off of me. Then, I shot up, off of the couch and pounced Sasori- Danna.

"DANNA!" He was taken by surprise, so he wasn't prepared, so I knocked him to the ground. He broke my fall, though.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'M NEEDY, UN!" I told him. He stared at me. I'd been sex deprived.

"Well, now's really not the best time, now is it?"

"No… Un…" If there wasn't going to be any sex now, there would be tonight, but I wasn't going to let him get away with nothing just then. I was needy. So, I kissed him. He tried to back off, but I wouldn't let him. He was mine. I'd never let him leave me again. Plus, the fact that I was probably making Sasory and Miugi feel completely awkward was a bonus. They made me feel awkward, now I made them feel awkward, and it felt so good! Both the kissing and the bragging.

Finally, after what felt like too little time, I stopped. Sasori was now looking at me, kind of sadly, and then, to my surprise, he kissed me back. That felt better.

"He-hey guys," Kakuzu interrupted.

"WHAT, UN!?" I asked, releasing Sasori, who just let his head fall back and hit the ground. Kakuzu pointed. It was Hidan. Hidan was completely human. Human and naked. "UUUUNN!!!" DON'T SHOW ME THAT, UN!" I yelled, covering my eyes. "COVER HIM UP WITH SOMETHING, PLEASE, UN! I DON'T NEED TO SEE HIS DICK, UN!!!"

Miugi went to another room and came back with a blanket. She through it on him (while covering her eyes), but as it landed on him, he woke up.

"WHAT THE F*CK!!?? WHERE THE F*CK AM I!? WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED!!??" He was conscious only five second, and he had already started cussing up a storm. He obviously didn't remember any of what had happed to him.

He looked at as, and he noticed that we weren't exactly the group of people he had expected to see. He noticed Miugi. "HEY LOOK! A CHICK!"

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan noticed that Kakuzu was there.

"HEY, KAZOO! You're here too?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Hidan stared at him.

"You got taller…" he said. Kakuzu turned read.

"I'M NOT TALL! EVERYONE ELSE IS JUST SHORT!" Kakuzu shouted. Now we were all staring at him.

"What ever, Dude," Hidan said. Then he noticed me. It took him a moment to recognize me. Then he started laughing. "OH MY F*CKING GOD! DEDARA!? OH MY GOD, YOUR HAIR LOOKED SO REDICULUS! AND IT EVEN MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A GUY!" Now, I can resist snacking Miugi, but Hidan? No. I got up, walked over to him, and socked him in the face.

"LEAVE MY HAIR OUT OF THIS, UN!" Then I went and sat back down. Hidan was a little shaken up…

"WHY YOU #$%&*%&ING #$#%&*!" Kakuzu had to grab him to prevent him from leaping on me. "LET ME GO YOU #%*$! I WANA KILL HIM!" I just sat on the couch and stuck my tongue out at him. I loved making him mad. It's so fun! He glared at me, but after realizing he wasn't going to win this one, he settled down a bit. But he was still grouchy.

Sasori sat down next to me, Sasory sat on my other side, and Mergo got on my lap. I felt crowded. "Kakuzu, help me, un!" I called.

"Huh?"

"I'm surrounded by red-heads, un!" I told him. He laughed. Mezu looked up at me. Good. At least I wasn't the only blonde here.

Kakuzu released Hidan, who finally got the idea to pick up the blanket and cover his dick. Kakuzu picked up Mezu. They looked nothing a like, and I doubt they did when they were kids too. But hey, sometimes that's what happens. Also, the age difference between them was huge. Two brothers, one seven, the other, one hundred thirty-seven. Weird, considering they were only born two years apart. But you could tell they were brothers by how much they acted like brothers. Over a hundred years apart didn't change a thing for them, apparently.

I still thought it was odd though, that my friend Kakuzu's little brother just so happened to be my nephew's best friend. What a coincidence. Mergo looked up at me and smiled. He wasn't bothered at all by the fact that I had loved his father. I guess he just didn't care. Or maybe he didn't get it.

That evening, I let Hidan barrow a pair of my pants (He neither needed nor wanted a shirt). No of was ever told him what had happed to him. We were all afraid that if we did, he'd try to kill us, so we acted like it never happened.

We had dinner that night, and then we went to bed. Mezu slept in Mergo's room, Hidan and Kakuzu slept on the couch and arm chair, and Sasori slept in my room, in my bed, with me…

I took of my shirt and threw it on the floor. Sasori stared at my bandaged up arms and chest. I could tell, he didn't like it one bit. He pined me down on the bed, and used the knife at the end of his cord to cut the bandages off of me. I didn't say a thing. I hated those bandages. And besides, Sasory and Miugi knew I was in the Akatsuki now, so I didn't have to hide my mouths anymore. I could be me again… except, not that night, that night, I had to be Sasori's sex toy. Fine by me. I was all for it. And maybe, if I really tried, I could turn the table and make Sasori my sex puppet. After all, he was my puppet…

I felt as if my life were complete again. I had Sasory, Miugi, Kakuzu, and Hidan. I also had both Sasori- Danna and Mergo. I was happy again. Now would be a great time to stop, but you mustn't forget, there were more people I've lost than that. What about Itachi and Kisame? What about Konan, the Leader, and Zetsu? What about Tobi? This would be a fine place to stop, but this isn't the end. If you are content with where things stand, you may stop, but if you want to know what's happened to them and how this story finally ends, keep reading…


	19. Chapter 18 The Winged Boy

Chapter 18

The Winged Boy

I was walking down a forest with a bag of clay in my hand. I had started going to deserted places to make bomb, since I was feeling enough like myself again. Plus Sasory Miugi and Mergo knew about it now, so I didn't have to hide it from them. I did, however, have to hide it from their village, so I just went a few miles away in a forest to make them.

As I was walking, I heard something… It was the howling of a wolf, off in the distance. But there weren't any wolves on this continent! I stopped listened again. The howling had stopped. How odd. I stared walking again, but then I heard the bushes beside me rustling. Before I could turn head, what ever was in the bushes scurried out and ran right into me, knocking its self and me over.

I sat up and looked to see what had hit me. It was a kid. He didn't look a day over nine. His clothes were dirty and torn. He had no shoes and his dark hair was a mess. He sat, rubbing his head, and then I noticed something, something I was surprised I'd missed. He had a pair of dark blue, wings, actual, feathery wings. I stared at him, and then I heard the howling again. It was very close now. The winged boy quickly stood up. He stared at me, and then there was more howling. He was terrified. I noticed that he was even shaking. There was howling again, and now it was practically on top of us. The boy quickly ran over and hid behind me. He grabbed my hand. His hand was shaking. I could feel his pulse; it was very fast, almost too fast.

Then, three perfect looking men walked out from behind the trees. Their perfect , awkward smiles creeped me out.

"Hello, un?" I asked, wondering what the hell they thought they were doing here.

"Hello Sir," one said, with no feeling what so ever, "We represent an international government organization. We had dropped one of our tests, and we've come to collect it." I stared at him.

"If you mean this kid, you can forget it, un," I told him.

"Sir," he responded, "This is secret government work. I'd advise you to just stay out of it. If you don't, there will be charges." Now I was mad.

"You think I give a damn for the law, un!?" I yelled. "For all I'm concerned you can stick the government up my a-"

"Sir," he interrupted, "Don't get involved. Just hand over the experiment." I could feel the boy's pulse quickening in my hand.

"Try and take him from me, un!" I provoked. Now they were mad. Then, I watched as the three men, transformed right in front of me. They turned into this weird man/ wolf combination. Werewolves? No. It was brad daylight. They were mutants. Why was I not surprised. This "Organization" sent mutants out to pick up another mutant. Well, they couldn't have him.

While I was talking to this freak, I had stuck my other hand into my bag of clay. I bit, chewed, spit, squeezed, and formed the clay figure into a bird. Then I did another, then another. Three wolf mutants, three bombs, three deaths.

The first one jumped at me. I set the first bomb off. His head was blasted to kingdom come. Dead. The second one jumped at me. Bomb number two, death number two. The third one was the one who had talked to me before.

"I warn you," he growled, "give it up!"

"NEVER, UN!" I shouted. I had just set off two bombs. I was hyper! I make my chakra chain saw. "Here, Doggy, Doggy, Doggy," I teased. He jumped at me, I cut his head off. He wasn't a very smart mutant, that's for sure. Then, in victory, and for fun, I threw the last bomb up in the air, and set it off as a firework. Then, I calmed down.

I turned to the kid. "Hello," I said, "you okay, un?" He nodded. "You have a name, un?" He showed me his wrist. It had the number 1724 on it. "No, I mean do you have a _name?" _I thought for a moment. "I'm Deidara, un," I said, pointing to my self, "You are…?"

"O-oir… Oiran…" he muttered. I looked at him. So he could talk. I smiled.

"Where's your home, un?" I asked him. He shook his head. "Don't have one, huh. Okay, un. Want to come home with me, un?" I asked him. He nodded. I knew this was a bad idea, but what else was I supposed to do? Leave him to be caught by the next wave of mutants that organization was going to send for him? No. I was taking him home with me.

I picked him up. He was surprisingly light. I took him home with me. I snuck him in and took him to my room. I sat him on my bed. He checked out the covers and the mattress. I guess he's never seen a bed before. I tucked him in. He appeared to like it. "You stay here," I told him, "and I'll go tell the others about you. Okay?" He smiled and nodded.

I left him in my room, and walked into the living room, where every one was. Since none of them saw me go into my room, they were all surprised to see me come out off it.

"Uncle, when did you get home?" Mergo asked me.

"Umm… Just now, un," I said. They stared at me. "Okay…" I said. So, I explained to them what had happened.

"You expect me to believe that there is a boy with wings in your room?" Miugi asked.

"Yeah, un." She raised her eyebrow. "Fine, un," I said. I went back into my room, scooped the kid back up in my arms, and came out to show them. Their jaws dropped. Kakuzu's actually fell off. Yep. I found a mutant bird kid. Now, what to do with him…


	20. Chapter 19 Search for the Bad Guys

Chapter 19

Search for the Bad Guys

Oiran had been living with us for a few days, and we were trying to get information out of his… very mutantly intelligent brain. Not only could he talk, but he was also a firkin genius. He was a mini Albert Einstein with wings. But the only answers we couldn't get out of him were where he was from, who his family was, and where his home was.

He was lying on the floor, drawing on a paper with crayons. We were watching to see if he could draw out some answers. (That's how we got the Pythagorean Theorem out of him.)

Mergo was sitting on my lap, messing with my hand. He was fascinated by the mouth on it. I really didn't mind, I just hoped he'd washed his hand before sticking his fingers in my mouth.

Then, Oiran's drawing caught my eye. He had started by drawing a circle, and then he drew a line through the middle of it. I watched as he colored the top half red and drew another line coming out of the bottom of the other half. I felt Sasori jerk next to me. I looked over to Hidan and Kakuzu. By the looks on their faces, I knew they were thinking the same thing: Uchiha.

"Oiran," I asked, "are you an Uchiha, un?" He stared at me. He nodded. He was a genius, and could talk, but because of the abuse he was giving for talking at the lab he was experimented on in, he didn't speak much. I looked over at Kakuzu. He nodded. "Well," I told Oiran, "We know where your parents are, un."

"Where?" he asked.

"Dead," Hidan said. "Dead, dead, dead! F*cking dead!" He stared at us.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I don't understand," Kakuzu said, "The Uchiha clan was annihilated eighteen years ago. This kid isn't nearly old enough to have been born before then."

"Look who's talking," Hidan joked. Kakuzu should have died of old age about fifty years ago by now.

"Well, actually," Oiran surprisingly said, "They did do an experiment on me years ago that stopped my growing."

"Ugh!" Sasori moaned, "That figures."

"Never mind then," Kakuzu sighed.

"Well then," I said, "they are dead, un." Oiran stared at us. Then he looked down at the floor sadly.

"Yeah… That would happen…" Oiran muttered. He was an orphan. He was an orphan mutant. Then again…

"Oiran," I said, "I know a cousin or something like that of yours, un." Oiran looked at me, and so did everyone else. "His name," I said, "is Tobi, un."

"Oh, that makes sense," Sasori said.

"You damn right it does." Hidan agreed.

"Who's Tobi?" Oiran asked.

"Yeah, who's Tobi?" Miugi asked, also not knowing.

"Some dumb, brain damaged, f*ucking idiot that Itachi missed when he wiped out the Uchiha clan. Look! Another one!" Hidan shouted, pointing at Oiran. Oiran cocked his head to one side.

"He mean's you're another one the Itachi missed," Kakuzu explained, nudging Hidan in the side for sounding like he called Oiran an idiot. Oiran nodded. Then he mumbled something.

"What's that?" Sasory asked, noticing Oiran's murmur.

"... Big brother…" Oiran said under his breath. "…big brothers Sasuke and Itachi…" It was hard to hear, he was being so quiet, but I guess everyone heard it because they all freaked out at once…

"OH MY F*CKING GOD! HE'S MR. WEASLE'S BROTHER!" yelled Hidan.

"ITACHI HAD ANOTHER BROTHER!?" Kakuzu inquired.

"ITACHI HAD TWO BROTHERS!?" Sasori shouted.

"DARTH VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER!?" Mergo interjected. We all stopped and stared at him. "What?" he asked. We all shook our heads and got over it.

"What's the big deal?" Oiran asked.

"Itachi is a f*cking lying cheat! That's what's the matter!" Hidan yelled.

"Well, actually," Kakuzu said, " he did say he had a brother…"

"YEAH! SASUKE!" Hidan screamed. I covered Mergo's hears. The last thing he needed to hear was Hidan cursing up a storm on the top of his lungs.

"Well," Sasori said, "the best we can do now is look for him and punch him in the face when we find him." Silence.

"You mean," Miugi asked, "you want to go looking for the bad guys?"

"Why not!?" Hidan asked. "We're bad guys too!" Another silence. I could sense Miugi tense up on the other couch. I knew she was hating this. She was so uncomfortable with four villains living in her house. She didn't want any more. I sat there, silently, knowing that she was probably hating me too right now, even if I had answered her wish.

"Well," Sasori said, "Kisame is kind of…. Well, not very evil, more like a loyal dog, and when Itachi's in one of his _blind phases, _he's basically stupid and helpless."

"True," Kakuzu agreed. "So, you have nothing to worry about Ma'am," he said, looking to Miugi. She faked a smile and it vanished quickly.

"So it's settled then," Sasori concluded, "tomorrow, we'll go searching to find Itachi, and when we do, we'll punch him in the face." That was an awfully quick conclusion, but I liked it.

"Can I be the one to punch him, un!?" I asked, raising my hand like a kid, "I've always wanted to punch him, un!" Sasory, Miugi and Mergo stared at me.

"Sure…" Sasori said. "Just make it good."

"Got it, un!" I said, saluting.

So that was the plan, tomorrow we'd search for Itachi, and when we'd find him, I'd get to punch him in the face.

The next day, we set out. We didn't have a clue were he was or where to look, but we looked. And we found something that just might lead us right to Itachi and Kisame: a big, shark-skin sword… right beside a path that led into an unknown forest. So what did we do? We followed the path. We followed it right to a little, small cabin, deep in the forest. Smoke was coming from the chimney. Not to blow our plan if Kisame answered the door, and not to cause any huge problems if we had no idea who the person was who answered the door, we sent Mezu up to knock…


	21. Chapter 20 The Shark Boy

Chapter 20

The Shark Boy and the Lick of Life

We were glad we had sent Mezu up to knock and no me, ready to punch when the door opened, because when it did, it wasn't Itachi. But it was Kisame. From the bushes, we saw for the first time in ten years our friend's face. He looked down at Mezu, having no idea who he was. He was also surprised to find some unknown kid knocking on his door a few miles into some unknown forest. I guess it doesn't happen very often.

"Uhhh… can I help you…?" Kisame asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know…" Mezu answered. We never gave him any more instructions than "Knock on the door." So, being a kid, and being on the spot, not knowing what to say, Mezu said the first thing that came to mind. "Why are you blue?" Kisame stared at him.

"Ummm… That's private." Kisame started to close the door when Mezu said:

"That's okay, everyone has something about them they don't like." Kisame stopped and stared at him.

"You wanna come inside?" Kisame asked. Mezu nodded. Kisame led Mezu into the cabin, and as Mezu disappeared inside, he gave us a thumbs-up.

"Great !" Hidan moaned "Now what!?" We were all a little down. Only ten years had past, and we were all totally out of it. We weren't even smart enough to think of a plan! Then again, the Leader usually made the plans for us… We were doomed.

But then, not wanting to be separated from Mezu, Mergo walked up and knocked. We all remained silent. Then the door opened again, but it wasn't Kisame, and it wasn't Mezu or Itachi either. It was a small, pale faced, blue haired, red eyed, little toddler, no older than four. He was sucking his thumb. He nodded and let Mergo in. We all stared at the door as it closed, stupefied.

"**F$%#&*$^!!%&*$%##^*&!%%!!!!!!!!**" Hidan spat. We didn't say anything. He had a point… Even if he didn't say a single genuine word…

"So Kisame and Itachi had a kid…? How is that logically possible…?" Kakuzu asked. "I mean I know they were gay and all but… they were gay! Two people of the same gender can't have kids! That's not possible! Gay people can't make kids!"

"Yeah, we know!" Sasori sneered.

"Un… I guess they found a way, un…" I said.

"Oh, that's just sick and wrong!" Miugi shuddered. I looked over at Oiran. He was sitting on a rock, and not paying an ounce of attention to what was going on. He was watching a bird fly from branch to branch. Maybe he was trying to watch and learn to fly… He did have wings after all…

I looked over at Hidan and saw that he was hitting himself on the head with a rock. I guess this situation really bothered him…

"Hidan, stop," Kakuzu told him.

"F%#^%**$#$%**$%*$$^*%*&&*$#^Y$$%*&!!!!!" Hidan screamed. Yes, he screamed, and he attracted the attention of the people in the cabin… Kisame came running out to find us: Two Sasori/ys, a lady, a winged kid, me (almost middle aged Deidara with a hair cut), an irritated Kakuzu, and Hidan swearing while hitting himself on the head with a rock… Not your normal sight…

"W-what's going on here…!?" Kisame asked.

"Total frustration," Kakuzu answered. Apparently, it only just then registered in Kisame's mind who we were. How did I know? Believe it or not, Kisame is a fainter. He faints when he's scared. Now, not like, facing death scared, more of the being caught by your old friends that you had a kid with your gay spouse scared. He hit the ground like a rock.

"Nice one, Goliath," Sasori sneered. Kakuzu glared at him. We all got up and went over to Kisame, Oiran trailed behind us. Hidan started poking Kisame with a stick.

"Cut that out!" Kakuzu told him.

"Why should I?" Hidan asked. Kisame stirred. Then Hidan started whacking him with the stick. "WAKE UP YOU GAY BASTER*D!"

"OW!" Kisame was up. "STOP THAT!" Hidan stopped and threw the stick over his shoulder, hitting Oiran on the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Robin." Hidan said.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked, really confused.

"We came to pound Itachi." Hidan said casually. "Is he here?" Kisame stared at him.

"Yeah, but-" Kisame started, but Hidan interrupted.

"Then let us in." Not even waiting for an answer, Hidan pushed Kisame out of the way and went right into the cabin. The rest of us followed Kisame in. Inside, Mergo and Mezu came up to us with the gay kid, who, we now realized, had as sharp of teeth as Kisame… and gills, but they were on his neck though…

"Uncle," Mergo said, "I think we have a problem…"

"What is it, un?" I asked. He pointed to a person, lying on a bed. It was Itachi, and he was out cold…

"He's in a coma." Kisame told us. "He's been like this for eight years now…"

"But your kid's four," Sasori pointed out, "So how does that work?" Kisame blushed…

"Well, it's not exactly a normal coma," he explained, "When he first went into it he… he became a girl…" We all stared at him, bewildered.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN F*CKING POSSIBLE!?" Hidan cursed.

"I don't know!" Kisame answered, "It's just what happened!" Hidan cooled down, and Kisame continued… "So, after a few years of taking care of a coma stricken, girl Itachi, I got bored…" We all leaned in closer, anxious to hear what happen next, and to put Kisame under more pressure. He started panicking. "I RAPED HIM, Er HER! OKAY!?" We stared at him, then Hidan stared to clap.

"WOOHOO! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YA!" he cheered happily. Kisame blushed even more. This, was true, none of us never saw Kisame as the dominant person in his relationship… He was usually the one that was Itachi took advantage of.

"Okay, so Itachi gave birth in a coma?" Sasori asked. Kisame nodded.

"But he's a guy now." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Yeah," Kisame sighed, "That happened right after delivery…" Silence.

"I still don't get it," Miugi said, "How does this kind of thing happen?"

"It doesn't, un," I told her.

"Yeah, we're all just really weird," Kakuzu said, "that's all." Miugi shrugged. She was getting used to that fact that nobody in her life made any sense anymore. I turned to Kisame.

"What's his name, un?" I asked him.

"Huh?"

"His name, un. What's your kid's name, un?" Everyone looked at me. They had all been too confused about Itachi's becoming a girl, that they seemed to have forgotten to ask what the kid's name was, or maybe they forgot he was there, or maybe they just forgot all together that he existed, was mostly human, had feelings and probably had a name.

"Oh," Kisame realized, "it's Mark."

"It's simple enough," Sasory said. Kisame looked at him. We still needed to explain the whole Sasor_y _and Sasor_i_ thing to him. But that could wait until later.

"Mark's a good name, un," I said. I looked down at Mark who was playing with a stuffed duck. It looked a little like Daffy… He seemed like a good kid. I felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault he was a mutant with gay super villain parents, one of which was in a coma, and would never be able to live a normal life.

"What now?" Mergo asked. I turned to him, then I looked over at the unconscious Itachi. I walked over to him. I looked down at him. I wanted to hit him so bad, not only for lying about Oiran, but also for when he beat me the day I was forced into the Akatsuki. I wanted to hit him, but I wanted him to be awake for it so he could feel the hurt. Then, I had an idea.

"Wakey, wakey, Weasel Face, Un!" I said, licking his face with my hand. I knew how much he use to hate that. I guess my plan worked, because almost instantly I heard:

"UUUGHH!" Itachi shot up.

"HE LIVES!" Hidan cheered. I smiled, and then I hit Itachi as hard as I could on the side on his head. He fell to the floor, and then he grabbed his head in pain.

"THAT'S FOR LYING, UN!" I told him. It was actually for more than that for me, but I didn't say that.

Itachi looked up, really confused and looked at all of us. Kisame hid Mark behind him, not wanting Itachi to see him just yet.

"Wh-what's going on…?" Itachi asked, still holding his head.

"You tell us," Kakuzu said, picking up Oiran. "Wow, you are light!" Oiran nodded. Itachi stared at Oiran. Clearly no bells were being rung.

"Hi Itachi," Oiran said. Itachi continued to just stare.

"Nothing, un?" I asked.

"Huh?" Itachi asked. He really wasn't getting this. I slapped him.

"THINK MAN, UN! THINK!" I shouted.

"I'M TRYING, I'M TRYING!" he shouted back. He looked back to Oiran. Oiran waved. "Uhhh… Do I know you?" Itachi asked. Oiran nodded. "Do I know your name?" Itachi asked. Oiran shrugged. "Uhh… but you know my name?" Itachi asked. Oiran nodded. "Who am I then?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi nii-san." Oiran said. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Oiran smiled and shook his head. Itachi turned pale.

"O-Oiran…?" He asked. Oiran nodded.

"FINALLY!" Hidan shouted! "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Itachi keeled over. I kicked him.

"SO YOU DO KNOW HIM, UN! GET UP YOU LYER!" I shouted. Itachi scrambled up.

"What did I lie about?" he asked.

"How come you never told us you had _another_ brother?" Sasori asked.

"I though he was dead!" Itachi answered. We stared at him. This was new to us. Itachi continued, "When I was young and Sasuke was only a few years old, Oiran was born… But a few months later he became ill so we took him to the hospital…" We stopped, expecting a question or something. Nothing came, so he continued. "The hospital said that he had died, and that they had already deposed of the body." Itachi looked at Oiran.

"And you believed them, un?" I asked.

"What was I supposed to do!?" Itachi asked.

"Good point, un…"

"But I didn't die," Oiran said, "they took me way and put me in a cage. Then they stuck needles in me and made my run in this maze thing, and the fed me through a tube and the did some things…" We all stared at him. That was the longest sentence he'd ever said.

"Yeah…" Kakuzu said, "and they gave you wings…"

"Yep!" Oiran answered, opening his wings to his full seven nine and a half foot wingspan.

"And smart."

"Yep!"

"And forever young."

"Yep!"

"Yeah," Hidan shouted, "mutant!" Oiran's wings drooped. He bowed his head in same. He remembered he didn't like being a mutant monster…

"But… I…" Oiran started, but he fell silent. He had gone back to his quiet self. Itachi was also silent. He was stunned. His though to be dead brother was alive, and, he was a mutant. A freak. A mutant freak. Not him. Not Oiran. Not his brother. It was too much for Itachi. And with that, he broke down. He broke down into tears, for his mutant brother. He cried for joy that Oiran was alive, but he cried with sorrow that Oiran was a freak… If Itachi was taking this hard, I smiled an evil grin at the thought of how he would take it when he fond out about the little shark boy, hiding behind Kisame…


	22. Chapter 21 The Weed in the Backyard

Chapter 21

The Weed in the Backyard

I was right. When Itachi found out about Mark, he went ballistic! He even threw a chair at Kisame. I of course, I was laughing through the whole thing. I knew that Itachi wanted to shove Mark up Kisame's ass, but for some reason, he didn't… I bet it was because Itachi probably actually liked Mark because Mark, although only four, already had the sharingon. Funny, Mark was only four, and yet he all ready showed much greater potential than Itachi.

Soon, Itachi calmed down, and thing started to become normal… or as normal as things could be with a group like us. But, I felt like something was missing… something important. And it hit it me. Oh, it hit me. It hit me when I heard Kisame call Mark "a good boy…"

"I'm going to go look for Tobi, un."

"What!?" It was the next morning and I was desperate to go find Tobi. Besides, I had promised him.

"I'm going to go find Tobi, un," I said firmly.

"Fine," Sasori said, "then, I'm coming with you."

"Me too!" Mergo cheered.

"Me three!" Mezu cheered.

"Fine," Sasory said, "then we'll all go." Everyone cheered, except me. I remained silent. I was expecting a few people to want to go with me, but not this. I sighed and nodded. I said nothing because I simply didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to feel either…

So, we set of on our search for Tobi. We had decided to first check around the hideout, just in case. Now, you know that our hideout as a forest around it, but I didn't tell you that the hideout was actually hidden inside of a mountain. Well, it was and that mountain was only one of the many in a long mountain range. All of the mountains in this range were in a ring, forming a large valley in the middle. First, we searched around the mountains and in the hide out. Then, we when through a tunnel in the hideout to get to the inside of the ring of mountains, and that's when we found it…

It wasn't Tobi. No, it wasn't a person, but we knew it. There, sitting in the center of the valley, taking up most of it, was a giant, mountain sized, demon vinous fly trap. It was Zetsu… Sort of… Not really… Not at all.

Every wonder why Zetsu looked so freaky? Well, it was because he was a jinjuriki with a very loose seal, allowing parts of the demon to leak out of him. This is also why he had a double personality. One was him, the other was the demon. If you don't believe me, fine, I'm just telling you what I know, un.

Well, now the demon was fully out, and it was hungry. It's a man eating plant, of coarse it's hungry.

"I say," Sasori said, "we sacrifice Hidan. He won't die when eaten."

"HEY! In that case, likes throw in Sasori cause the demon won't like the taste of wood and sit him up!" Hidan shouted. Sasori and Hidan glared at each other.

"Okay, this is pointless," Kakuzu said.

"Are they always like this?" Sasory asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, un," I said. I turned to the demon plant. I couldn't see how it was ever once the Zetsu I knew.

"What do we do about this?" Kisame asked. I didn't know! How could I! Who did he think I was, asking me a question like that? The Leader? The Leader… where was he when we needed him. Fighting enemies we could do, but our own gang? Our own friend? We were clueless. We couldn't kill him, but we couldn't leave him either. And I doubted that the demon was going to cooperate with us. Then again…

"We kill him, un." I finally answered Kisame.

"What!" Kisame shouted. I just turned to Mergo.

"You know what to do after we kill him, un?" Mergo thought a moment, then smiled an nodded. Mergo could bring back the dead. We could kill everyone with out killing anyone. Okay, so we'd kill him, bring him back to life and with his seal sealed again. But the question is, how to kill him…

"Uhh… How do we kill him, un?" I asked. We usually killed beast demons, not plant ones.

"Umm, pull it from the roots? That's how you kill weeds." Miugi said.

"Yeah, but his roots must be over a mile into the earth," Kakuzu said.

"Well if that's the head," Oiran said, pointing to the trap part of it, "Why don't you just cut it off. It's worth a try right?" That was one of his longer, and helpful, sentences.

"Okaaay…" I said, "does anyone have a giant pair of hedgers, un?" They all stared at me.

"Nope." Sasori said. I looked at him.

"Ahh… dude, un…"

"What?" he asked. He noticed how I was looking at him, flexed his wing and looked at them. Then it struck him. "OH NO!" he shouted, "YOU'RE NOT USING ME!"

In the end, we used him. Well, his wings anyway. We took them off of him and he controlled them. He made them spin like an edger. They cut the demon's head off. Luckily, it died, and didn't grow a new head. Pure luck. Then, Mergo brought him back. The plan worked out quite nicely, except, when Zetsu was brought back, he was brought back completely KO'ed.

So, we settled down, in the forest in the valley. We all just sat down and rested. Sasori rested on top of me. He stuck his cord in my pants. I remained still. I liked it. I had missed it enough. We all just sat or laid on the ground, and rested, or in Sasori and I's case, did sexual like activities. We did this until Zetsu woke up. Then we explained to him the whole story up to that point. Like before, I'm not going to tell you what we told him, because you already read it.

Finally, we asked him about what we came looking for in the first place.

"Zetsu, do you know where Tobi is, un?" I asked.

"Umm, no, I don't know." Zetsu said.

"_If we're lucky, he's dead_," said Zetsu's other self.

"Shut up, un," I told him. I was Tobi's Senpai. I wouldn't allow the others to talk about him like that.

"Actually," Kisame said, "I know where he is…" We all turned to him.

"Where, un!?" I demanded. Kisame pointed behind us. We all turned, and there, standing on a low branch of the tree behind us, was Tobi. He was looking down at us with his one eye. His clothes were turn, he was tin, and he was filthy. But he was still Tobi. He smiled, and jumped down. Landing on his face, he quickly stood up.

"Hi," he said, "Tobi here." We all stared at him shocked. Wow, that was easy. All we had to do to find him was turn around. Tobi ran up to me and hugged me. I heard him whisper: "Senpai came back…"


	23. Chapter 22 Mother and Father

Chapter 22

Mother and Father

So, this was it. We had found Tobi, and Zetsu, and Itachi, and Kisame. Hidan was back, Kakuzu was with us and Sasori was alive and with us once more. We were all together, and, as a bonus, we also had Sasory, Miugi, Mergo, Mezu, Oiran, and Mark with us.

Life was good. There was, however, one problem… Miugi's house was too small, so we couldn't all stay there. So instead, we went to the old hide out. It was very dusty, but since it had no windows or any other way for light from the outside to get into it, nothing had faded. Also, the electricity and water still amazingly worked. But of course, nobody was there. Neither Konan nor the Leader. I missed them. All the Akatsuki missed them.

Here's a thing about the Akatsuki you might not have known: Everyone in it is an orphan. All of us (except Itachi) lost our parents when we were young. Kakuzu's died in a fire when he was seven. Hidan's abandoned him when he was six. Sasori's died in the war when he was eight. Zetsu's mother gave put him up for adoption when he was born, and he never got adopted. Kisame's father killed his mother, and tried experiment on Kisame when he was six, but he got away (only after being turned into a mutant shark person). Tobi's… well, he doesn't remember. Tobi lost his memory of his past, but we know they're dead because Tobi's an Uchiha and Itachi killed the other Uchihas. As for me… well… I never really knew my mother, and my father starved, abused, and beat me daily. Finally, when I was eight years old, I ran away.

So, all of us were orphans when the Leader found us. He fed us and gave us a place to stay. He actually took us in and treated us like we were his children. He taught us, helped us, and raised us. He was the Father none of us had. Konan cared for us, healed us, and loved us. She was the mother we all wanted.

So, so what if we were all almost completely grown up and some of us were completely grown up when we finally took us in. Does it really matter? Isn't your mom always your mom, even when you have children of your own? Isn't your dad still your dad, when you're a hundred years old? And don't you believe that those who lost there chance to have a loving mom and dad deserves a second chance? And even if we are all killers, murderers, and villains, can't we still have parents? Can't we still be loved? Can't we still love? If you say no, **LEAVE**.

They did love us, and we did love them. The Leader and Konan were our parents. We were their kids. We were family. And now, with them gone, we were all orphans again. It hurt. Some of you my have lost your parent, so you know how it feels. But try and imagine being taken in by new parents, then losing them too. Parents lost twice. I don't know if anyone of you reading this has lost your parents twice, but if so, we all feel your pain.

We all looked around at the hideout, hurting with every glance of lost, happy memories. The truth was, none of us knew where the Leader was, but, I did know where Konan was… At least I knew where her body was…

I told the others that the last I had heard, she was in a coma in the hospital in the village just past the forest. By unanimous decision, we went to see if she was there. She was. She was lying there, on the hospital bed. She looked like a sleeping angel. Now, you've got to realize, that for us, this is like seeing our mother's viewing. So, like most children do when they lose their mother, we cried.

Now, don't forget that Konan is only in a coma and isn't really dead. It really didn't matter to us. Itachi's coma was different from this one. His was more of a curse kind of one. Hers is more of the real, total gone, kind of one. But it was still a coma, and sometimes, all it takes is a little memory jolt to wake a person's brain up when they're in one…

"Umm, Uncle…?" Mergo said. I didn't respond. I didn't hear him. I was crying.

"Uncle," He said. Again, I missed it.

"**UNCLE!**" he shouted. I heard him that time.

"What, un!?" I asked, slightly irritated for being interrupted during my crying.

"She's staring at me…" Mergo said. I looked. Konan's eyes were open, and they were staring at Mergo. My jaw dropped. Konan looked at me and smiled. I almost fainted. The others noticed she was a wake when the saw me faltered.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hidan shouted, "SHE LIVES!"

"Watch your tongue, Hidan," Konan said, "There are children here." Now, Hidan's jaw dropped.

"Hey," Mergo interjected "I'm not a baby!" Konan looked at him and smiled.

"I can see that," She said. "You're a big boy." Mergo smiled, showing his still missing tooth. Kisame fainted.

"MOMMY!" Tobi cheered and he rapped his arms around her. The rest of us remained silent.

"Hello, Tobi," Konan said. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi answered. Konan smiled.

"Excuse me," Mezu said, "But how is it you're awake now." Konan thought a moment, and then answered.

"Well, you see, I was in a coma and the only way I would wake up, is if I had all my children back." There was a short silence. Then Hidan broke it by laughing out, but he soon realized she was serious, so his laugh died.

"Awkward," Miugi said. She still wasn't use to the weirdness that is the Akatsuki. There was another silence.

"Yep, that's what happened," Konan said.

"Konan," I asked, "do you know where the Leader is, un?" She shook her head.

"The last time I saw him was when he was holding my hand when I fell into the coma," she said.

"Oh, un…"

So, we checked Konan out of the hospital, and helped her back to the hide out (her legs weren't working quite right yet). But when we got to the hide out, we found something that was very strange. The dinner table was set, and full of hot, ready to eat food. We all stared, then looked toward the oven. There, standing over a hot stove, was the Leader… Father...


	24. Chapter 23 Starting Over

Chapter 23

Starting Over

So, there you have it. We were all back together again. Truth was that the Leader was at the hideout the whole time. He was just hiding from us, don't ask me why. So now, the entire Akatsuki, plus Sasory, plus Miugi, plus Mergo, plus Mezu, plus Mark, and plus Oiran, were all together. But there was one problem… The Leader and Konan were older. The entire Akatsuki were older. We had lost a lot of our youth. To make thing worse, the ninja countries were on the brink of another war. This was a very bad time. Time. Did you know the Leader can travel through and rearrange time? Well, he can. He can do many things, but the time one, probably the most useful.

We had all agreed that time needed to be redone. The Leader agreed to do it. This is what would happen: Time would be reversed (for the most part). We would go back to the day this whole thing started. We would all become the ages we were, minus Mezu, Mergo, Mark, Oiran, Sasory, and Miugi. Why? Well, Sasory and Miugi are only 24 and 26 always, so they're young enough, and the others were all kids, and younger than the ten years that were going to be lost. How would they remain the same age? I do not know, go ask the Leader.

But still, it did make me a bit nervous. It made the others nervous too. But we knew we would have to trust that the Leader knew what he was doing. But I knew that Miugi didn't trust him. She didn't trust anybody right now. I saw that she was shaking. She was really scared. She knew that if this didn't work, it could erase Mergo from time. I was worried about that too. But I trusted that the Leader would make it work…

As we sat in the middle of the hideout, we were absolutely silence as the Leader said the incantation. There was a flash of light. Everything went white. The whole world seemed to vanish and was replaced by an intense light. Then the very particles of the existence of existence seemed to and stretch and twist. The world was turning inside out. At first I felt nothing, but then, I felt as though I was made of air. I felt a chill pass threw me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The light started twisting into bands of colors. The strength of the light started to hurt my eyes. I closed them.

A few minutes later, or what felt like hours later, I felt my body solidify again. The chill left and the stress stopped. I opened my eyes, but I could only see out of one of them. My hair was back and it was covering my left eye. The light had stopped and I was back in the hideout. I felt someone take my hand. I looked down and saw Mergo. He looked horrified, that had been a freaky ride. But he was there, that's what mattered. He existed. It had worked. I looked up and looked around. Everyone was there. They were all shaking and wide eyed, but they were all in one piece. The Akatsuki members all looked younger, except Kakuzu how was still looked the same, just shorter, and Sasori who looked exactly the same. Then again, Sasori always looked the same. His puppet body was frozen in time. I could hear it rattling next to me. I took Sasori's hand with my free hand. He was to stiff to close his fingers.

"I'M ALIVE!" Hidan cheered.

"Of coarse you're alive," Kakuzu snared, "you're immortal!" Hidan stuck his tough out at him. Kakuzu grabbed it, pulled it, let go, and let Hidan fall to the floor. Miugi rapped her arms around Sasory. I looked over and noticed that she was crying on his shoulder. She had been really scarred. I couldn't imagine how relieved she was.

"Okaaay… What now…?" Itachi asked. Nobody answered. Nobody knew. We all looked at the Leader.

"Well," he said, "now we have to start over."

"Start what over?" Tobi asked.

"Everything," he answered.

So, that's what we did. We started by expanding our hideout. We added more rooms for the new members of our family. Sasory and Miugi didn't have to get knew jobs, because we were rich (Kakuzu had about 5.7 billion dollars saved up, hidden in his room). Things were going well. We once again had our title of most terrifying group of people on earth, and we were all together and happy. Things were going well. Life was good. I was an uncle, I had Sasori back, and I could be truly myself again. I was happy. We were all happy.


	25. Epilogue Christmas

Epilogue

Christmas

A year later, and things were going smoothly. We were a few demons closer to world domination, Miugi had finally become fully comfortable with the Akatsuki, and I was no longer sex deprived.

I woke up to find that I couldn't move. Sasori was sound asleep on top of me. I lifted up my arm and rapped it around him. Then, I rolled. I was on top of him now. I couldn't lay on his back, because it had a wooden box on it. But I loved that box. I loved to lick it. So, I did. Especially where it joins with his back, I licked that a lot. Sasori stirred. I rested down and it. It was very uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I turned his head around so his face was facing me. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I kissed him. I kissed hi until he woke up…

Nobody bothered getting dressed that morning. We all came out in our PJs. It was Christmas morning. It was our first Christmas all together. It was Oiran's first Christmas ever, having grown up in a lab, he never new about any holidays.

We were all happy. All of us, that is, except, the Jashin. While we were opening presents in the living room, Hidan was locked in his room, sulking. He was a very religious guy. I felt really sorry for him that he didn't know where any other Jashins were. He hadn't seen one since he had been taken as a prisoner of war after his parents had abandoned him. Although I was sure the religion had died out, I hopped for Hidan's sake that there was at least one other Jashin left. After all, Hidan doesn't stray from his religion, and part it is that he can only marry a woman of his same religion. Poor guy. If he would only stray a little bit… I hoped that there were still other Jashins out there for him. He needed to do some serious venting to someone who understood the way his mind worked… But that's a different story. That's his story. This is my story.

I sat on the couch, Sasori on my right, Tobi on my left, and Mergo on my lap. Sasory and Miugi sat next to us, just enjoying themselves. Kakuzu was playing a song on a guitar, and Mezu was sitting next to him. Tobi was sucking on a candy cane, and Kisame was sawing Mark how to play with Transformers. Oiran was nibbling on a cookie, and Itachi was playing chess with Zetsu. Konan and the Leader were watching. Just watching us. Watching their kids enjoy their Christmas.

I stroked Mergo's red hair as he opened a present. It was a book on parapsychology. Mergo was still big on ghosts. I looked over to the fake fireplace. Being a _secret_ hide out, we couldn't let the trails of smoke come out of a chimney, it could expose us. Mergo didn't know this. And it would be hard to explain. So, when he asked:

"Uncle, why doesn't this place have a chimney?" I answered:

"Because if it did, and if we lit it, the whole place would go **BOOM**, un!" He looked up at me and smiled. He knew I was kidding, but only because he knew me. He knew me, and finally, I knew me.


End file.
